Field
This disclosure relates generally to sensor devices, and more specifically, to providing a field usable, integrated offset calibration in a packaged microelectromechanical sensor device.
Related Art
Packaged semiconductor sensors are being included in more and more devices annually. In many cases, the so-called “Internet of Things” relies upon the presence of packaged semiconductor sensors to provide the environmental data necessary to the multitude of applications found in the network of devices. In addition, proper functioning of many consumer devices, such as washing machines, dryers, mobile devices, and the like, depend upon accurate sensor readings.
Sensors are found in many varied environmental conditions, such as humidity, water levels, temperatures, accelerations, impacts, and the like. While sensors are typically calibrated at the factory, and in many cases by the equipment manufacturers who incorporate the sensors in their devices, these varied environmental conditions and the age of the device can cause the sensors to drift from their factory values. In order to continue to properly function, it is desirable to have a mechanism to field adjust the sensors to account for this drift.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.